Happiness
by MeaCulpa303
Summary: The ending of the 1995 mini series The Buccaneers, based on the Edith Wharton novel of the same name, seemed a little unsatisfying. Particularly regarding Laura Testvalley and Sir Helmsley Thwaite. So this is what I imagine and would like to have happened after the ending of the last episode. Enjoy!


Sir Helmsley Thwaite knocked on the door of Jackie March's home. He had heard from the Brightlingsea's that Miss Testvalley had left their employment and had gone to her friend. So there he was standing on her doorstep, in the rain, anxious to speak to Laura.

Jackie opened the door herself, and though a little apprehensive, told him to follow her to the little parlor. Laura was lying on a settee, engrossed in a book. She didn't expect any visitors for her so simply kept reading.

'Laura, there's someone here to see you.' Laura didn't look up.

'Who?' she asked incredulously. Jackie's silence made Laura look up and see Sir Helmsley standing there, Jackie having disappeared. Laura stood up quickly and clutched the book to her stomach. Sir Helmsley noticed she was wearing the shawl he had given her.

'Miss Testvalley.'

'Sir Helmsley.'

'I hope you are well?'

'Well enough, thank you.' They were quiet for a few minutes until Sir Helmsley spoke again,

'Have you received any news from...well from the Duchess, from Annabelle?'

'As a matter of fact no. But that may simply be because she doesn't know I left Allfriars.' he nodded, as she pulled the shawl over her shoulders a little tighter, as if she wanted it to protect her.

'Why did you leave?' he asked softly, 'Did it have to do with Allfriars' close proximity to my own home at Onislove' she looked away from him. 'Miss Testvalley, I think over the course of our...acquaintance we have been able to speak frankly to one another' There was silence for a minute. Then she spoke,

'Yes.' Now whether she was agreeing with his statement or answering his question he wasn't certain, 'At least they can be happy now.' Sir Helmsley scoffed,

'Happy...'

'How can you dismiss the importance of happiness in ones life, Sir Helmsley?' she finally turned to face him once more.

'Guy gave up his good name and reputation, his future career all for a woman, a married woman! He has lost all his prospects.'

'Here perhaps, but there are multitudes of opportunities out there for a young man.' Sir Helmsley began to pace.

'All my hopes for him dashed away, and by the woman I thought...'

'He has prospects and he is clever and resourceful, with conviction. You raised him well.' Their eyes locked.

'How could you possibly understand anything about it, when you have no children of your own!' Laura's head snapped up in shock at his words; they hurt, and Helmsley saw it. He stepped closer and reached out for her, 'Laura...' she didn't let him finish,

'Oh yes, it's true. I am not a mother. But I am a teacher, and a human being. There was a time when I thought you were one too.' She was about to walk out, when he clutched her arm to stop her.

'I'm sorry Laura. But it's all my fault! It was because of my unsuccessful investments, that Guy lost his fortune and wasn't free to marry Annabelle when he wished to. And now I've well and truly lost him.' Laura held the hand that was on her arm, comfortingly.

'But you don't have to, not completely. When bad things happen, there is no point in wishing they had not, or wallow in self pity. Most things do not turn out the way we would wish them to, and we must live with that, but I see no reason to live in misery because of it.' Helmsley smiled a small smile as he spoke,

'Your are so contrary, Laura.'

'Make it up with Guy. He is your son.' Helmsley sighed, and looked at their joined hands still on her arm. He came to a conclusion then,

'Will you be by my side, Laura?' she stood up straight, and disentangled their hands. She took a step back and turned away from him again.

'You walked away from me at Allfriars.'

'I was wrong and angry. I need you with me Laura. I love you.'

'You do?'

'I do. I may not like all of your convictions, but I can admire your desire to see them through.' He stepped closer to her, her back still turned. 'And I can admire your achievements, and your aspirations.' he put a hand on her shoulder, 'you.' She was rigid for a split second, and then allowed herself to lean into him, his arms encircling her wast in the process. 'Marry me?'

'You were so adamant when we last met. I thought your opinion of me had changed, irrevocably. So, I think Sir Helmsley, when you say that, you should look me in the eye. So I know whether to believe you or not.' This made him smile, as she slowly turned around in his arms, looking at him with those inquisitive eyes of hers. Their eyes still locked as she put her hand on his shoulders, and then moved one up to stroke his cheek; he took that as encouragement. Their lips met; it was sweet and full of longing. Ever since they had shared that kiss when he had invited Laura out on a drive months ago, he had desired nothing more than to do it again. His heart swelled as their lips remained connected. When they broke apart, Laura was smiling, as was Helmsley. He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. Happiness, true happiness; something both of them had not lived with for too long. Perhaps, now, together, they could finally be happy, and live with love.


End file.
